


The Witch, The Jester, The Sylph, & The Lord

by Silverwolf15100



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwolf15100/pseuds/Silverwolf15100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the Witch of Heat, the Jester of Rage, the Sylph of Souls, and the Lord of Heart and their adventure with their friends. If you dont like OC inserts dont read it. AU where the Game is played but started before the kids go into their session.  Rated Teen and up, because well its Homestuck people. Homestuck belongs to Hussie not me. My OC's however do belong to me, any similarities to persons living or dead is completely coincidental. ill add characters as i go ok. oh and there are fan-godtiers as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck, Hussie does, the only thing I claim are my OC’s and the storyline. The Original Character Megara Camilia and the other OC’s are purely fictional.

 

 

 

* * *

 

==> Begin

 

Look there…who is that? It's a girl! She seems to want you to guess her name. Type in name …. You type in Capricious Pyro. The girl frowns and says 'no, try again'. Hmmmmm…it seems that you have to guess a real name. You type in Megara Camilia. This earns you a smile from the girl as she nods in satisfaction of being recognized.

 

=Megara’s P.O.V.=

 

==> Be the girl

 

I looked around in confusion

"I’m already me so how am I supposed to do that?".

I didn’t get an answer but then again I didn’t really expect one. The voices rarely ever answer my questions. Oh well, I guess I should get ready, I've been standing here listening to the weird voices that may or may not be there for way too long. I'm still in my Pj’s for Gog’s sake. I grumbled at the voices and got dressed into my usual outfit; a white shirt with a meteor design on it coupled with an unzipped purple hoodie and black pants. I hurried and combed through my messy blue streaked, black hair with my fingers as I headed down the stairs towards the promising smell of waffles and bacon. Once I got into the kitchen I found a plate of the delicious miracle food sitting on the table.

"Yeah! Waffles!"

The look on my face must be priceless right now, because I'm grinning like an idiot. I sit down and enjoy an absolutely amazing breakfast of bacon and waffles. After I was done eating I got up and turned to leave the kitchen. I saw a dark flash in the corner of my eye and turned around quickly, there was nothing there except a note which I'm sure wasn't there a few seconds ago.

 _‘Read the note young witch’_ _(A.N: this is the text of megaras exile)_

"Huh? That's weird, usually the voices don't sound like that."

I also usually ignore the voices or at least try to, but I decided to take a chance and listen to this one, it seems vaguely important. Besides that note is making me seriously curious, although it’s probably Sis playing with my mind again. Why does she enjoy that so much? It seems like ever since she met Dave's Bro, she’s become even more unpredictable. I honestly think that they are often in cahoots for various shenanigans. Of course it doesn't help that I can be extremely gullible at times.

 _Young witch, I implore you to read the note_.

Oh right I almost forgot what I was about to do. I picked up the note and read it.

"Dear lord why! My eyes are burning!"

 It's written in Sis's Gog awful lemon colored text.

**Yo sis, happy 15th Birthday**

**- >  
**

Oh, cool its just a b-day note, or is it? Oh, there’s an arrow on the note! I turn the note over to find in big letters:

**Surprise! :D**

Surprise? What the heck is that sup-

“OH MY GOG!”

I have no clue how she managed to do it but a bucket full of clown plushies just got dumped on my head! I proceeded to absolutely spaz out due to my deep fear of clowns.

_‘Young witch please stop.’_

_‘Young witch I implore you to stop.’_

_‘Young witch please stop it is quite unbecoming.’_

All of a sudden the voice seemed to get really pushy, which of course caused a headache

" OWWW! Stupid headache."

I stopped spazzing out in the hopes that it will stop my massive headache.

_‘Thank you young witch’_

The voice went quiet after that and my headache started to fade. I quickly absconded out of the kitchen heading to the stairs slowly in the hopes of avoiding a strife session with sis, I know that I cant beat her in a Strife session right now and also my Strife Specibus, Jokerkind, is empty; I forgot to put something in it. I spotted a nearby pile of pillows and dump it in my Jokerkind so at least I have some thing in it, though I know its not going to do anything against her. "Great! Now if I run into sis I can just pelt her with soft fluffy pillows!" I mutter under my breath.

 

=Time skip=

 

I successfully managed to get back to my room without an incident, shockingly. I quickly lock my door and breath a sigh of relief. After a moment or two I walked over to my closet and looked around in it for a little bit. After a few more minutes I find my Metal Bat and put it in my Strife Specibus, smiling.

"Now this is a weapon that’s useful."

 I walked to my computer to see if anyone is on and right as I get on I see that a bunch of people, and trolls, are online.

 

 

* * *

Sorry guys I had to cut this short cuz the voices told me to :P, and also cuz of having to write an essay. Please review


	2. ==> Megara Answer Troll

Disclaimer: i do not own Homestuck, Hussie does, the only thing i claim is my oc and the storyline ((also because it seems unclear to certain people let me clarify:the Original Character Megara Camilia and the other oc's are purely fictional))

 

* * *

 

=Megara's P.O.V.=

 

==> Answer your messages

 

"Alright well it seems that I’m safe for now"

 

I sigh and run my hand through my blue streaked hair as I scan the computer screen. My eyes widen a bit when I see that Karkat is on and hes been trolling me for a while now. I frowned and thought

"Well at least this should be interesting."

I clicked on the blinking icon and started to type in my message back to him.

 

- **carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling fieryMoonlight [FM] –**

 

**CG: HEY FUCKASS**

**CG: HELLO...**

**CG: MEGARA ARE YOU EVEN AT YOUR COMPUTER OR ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO PISS ME OFF?!**

**CG: GOG DAMMIT ANSWER YOUR FUCKING MESSAGES ALREADY WILL YOU.**

**CG: C'MON MEGARA I GET THAT YOU WOULD FREAK OUT ABOUT THE DISGUSTING PIECE OF FILTH FILLED WITH CREEPY FUCKING CLOWN TOYS BUT STILL, HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET TO YOUR COMPUTER!**

**CG: WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO GOGDAMNED LONG!**

**CG: WAIT, SERIOUSLY, YOUR GOING FIGHT OFF YOUR ENEMIES WITH PILLOWS, GREAT IDEA NOOKWHIFF**

**FM: h3y dont 1nsult m3 1'v3 633n try1ng to avo1d s1s and th3 p1llows w3r3 th3 only th1ng ava1lable at th3 t1m3**

**CG: OH RIGHT YOUR WIERD HUMAN LUSUS THAT LIKES TO HIDE IN THE SHADOWS AND 'SURPRISE' YOU.**

**CG: AND I WILL INSULT YOU ALL I WANT FUCKASS.**

**CG: ITS NOT LIKE YOU CAN REALLY DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT**

**FM: ugh do you 3v3n hav3 a r3ason for contact1ng m3 oth3r than to 1nsult m3?**

**CG: HUH?**

**CG: OH RIGHT, I WANTED TO SAY HAPPY WRIGGLING DAY DIPSHIT**

**FM: oh...w3ll thanks VroomVroom (-u-)**

**CG: YEAH, YEAH,**

**CG: WAIT**

**CG: NO!**

**CG: I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**FM: so?**

**CG: SO STOP! ITS FUCKING ANNOYING!**

**FM: actually VroomVroom 1 f1nd th1s r3ally 3nt3rta1n1ng**

**CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD PLEASE JUST STOP!**

**CG: PLEASE!**

**CG: LOOK IM EVEN USING MY FUCKING MANNERS, SO JUST STOP NOW**

**FM: nop3 1 th1nk 1v3 found a n1cknam3 for you that 1 l1k3 (¬u¬) VroomVroom**

**CG: GOG DAMMIT THERE IS ONLY SO MUCH OF THIS BULLSHIT I CAN TAKE BEFORE I VOMIT RIGHTEOUS RETRIBUTION!**

**CG: JUST FUCKING STOP WOULD YOU.**

**FM: VroomVroom a certain phrase comes to mind right now (=u=)**

**CG: OH FUCK NO!**

**CG: DONT YOU DARE**

**FM: 1 w1ll cont1nu3 to call you VroomVroom b3caus3 "1ts not l1k3 you can r3ally do anyth1ng about 1t”**

**CG: UGH FIN3 WHATEVER FUCKTARD**

**CG: I SAID WHAT I WANTED TO SAY SO BYE.**

**-carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased trolling fieryMoonlight [FM] –**

 

I laughed quietly to myself.

"Looks like I was right, that conversation was interesting!"

I said to this no one in particular. I grinned and looked at the list of chums that were online and when I was just about to click on Ray's icon another chat log popped up! At first I smiled at the prospect of talking to another person but then when I saw the text I realized whom it was that was pestering me. I groaned

"oh fuck"

 

* * *

 can you guess who it is? 0w0 also sorry this chapters a bit short, also does anyone know how to color the text?


End file.
